PRINCESA TIGRESA
by lovecraft-shun
Summary: Después de unos años de vivir en el palacio de jade, junto a los cinco furiosos, Po decide al fin confesarle a tigresa lo que siente y pedirle algo mas que amistad. Sin embargo la respuesta de tigresa queda detenida gracias a Zam (el pequeño ganso que una ves cuido) y un amuleto que causara grandes líos.
1. Capitulo 1: LA CITA DE PO

**PRINCESA TIGRESA.**

CAPITULO 1 : LA CITA DE PO.

El guerrero dragón. Si. Yo, estaba en un gran aprieto. Ese día tomaría la decisión más importante de mi larga vida como hombre y guerrero. Avance con pasos decididos. Aunque, tuve que esperar un poco en las escaleras porque estaba agotado, aun así seguí hacia mi destino y… hay estaba ella, tan furica, tan barbará, tan poderosamente magnifica en todo su esplendor, esperándome para nuestro gran y peligroso encuentro de… una cita.

-¡PO!-

-el poderosísimo guerrero dragón se acercó, valientemente y…

-¡PO!-

-Eh?...Oh lo ciento Mantis, era para darme ánimos- dijo po sonriendo. Mirando a su amigo a su lado.

Mantis: bien, solo deja de fantasear y apresurémonos quieres. Tengo que buscar a alguien que me acompañe al festival dentro de 3 días.

Po: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres genial! ¡Y todo un galán!, encontraras pareja demasiado rápido, yo en cambio….-

Mantis: tú en cambio estas yendo a una muerte segura-

Po: oh vamos, una vez más ¿si?, se que puedes Po, tienes la fuerza del guerrero dragón, te esforzaste mucho para tomar esta decisión…- decía para sí mismo y darse más ánimos para alguna de sus tantas situaciones. Aunque regresando un poco al pasado:

"-se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo…-pronunciaba Po al arrancar uno a uno los pétalos de un girasol, hasta llegar a la ultima- ¡si se lo diré!, bien, decidido se lo diré y para eso funcionara una cita, ahora a prepararme para invitarla a salir, es ahora o nunca. "

Dijo levantándose con ánimos y regresando al palacio de jade, aunque regreso por un segundo girasol.

Y de regreso al presente. Po seguía con su situación, en realidad llevaba 3 horas así y su acompañante ya se había quedado dormido, por segunda vez, hasta que un ruido lo izo despertar.

Mantis: oye Po, enserio, cuanto más estarás así, llevas 3 horas practicando en cómo decirle a tigresa que salga contigo…-

Al oír eso Po rápidamente tapo la boca o más bien todo el cuerpo de Mantis con sus manos y cerro puertas y ventanas (si es que había) y después libero a su amigo.

-Mantis, se mas discreto, esto es importante. Te lo confié porque tú eres el especialista en conquistar chicas, además, la noche del gran festival, quiero no solo que tigresa salga con migo, si no que bueno…- dijo retorciéndose un poco por la pena y llevando una mano a la nuca- quiero pedirle que sea mi novia-

Mantis al oír eso exploto en una carcajada, el cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Po.

Po: ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso cada que te lo digo? ¡Esto es serio!.

Mantis: oh lo ciento Po, pero es muy divertido cada que lo dices, realmente jugar con esa figura de tigresa todos estos años, te ah dañado la cabeza, ¿sabes que puedes morir chico? , que te hace pensar que tigresa aceptaría.

Po: bueno, soy apuesto y carismático ¿no?-

Mantis: estas demente y vas a morir.

Po: ¡por favor! ¡Mantis! – po decesperado se tiro al piso y comenso a rogar- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Enserio quiero que tigresa sea mi novia, así dejare de imaginarme que lo es con su figura de acción y la tendré a ella, ¡haré lo que quieras!...

Mantis: no se si admirarte o mandarte con un psiquiatra…- dijo mirándolo-¡ah! está bien, sigamos practicando… ¡desde el inicio!...-

Mientras tanto Zan. El pequeño príncipe que una vez fue cuidado por tigresa y Po, daba un grato paseo con tigresa. Había ido a visitarla al palacio de jade y tigresa cuidaba de él, se había encariñado con el niño en su corta estancia, pero seguía siendo tan divertida como en aquel entonces.

-Zan te sugiero que no te separes de mi, puede ser peligroso…-dijo mirando al niño ir hacia un puesto de mascaras de festival.

-oye trigresa, dime, ¿vas a venir a el festival?, mamá prometió que vendríamos y quiero que tú nos acompañes…toma, usa esto para el festival…-sonrió dándole una máscara en forma de mariposa.

Tigresa: no voy a los festivales, un maestro de kung-fu no puede distraerse con ese tipo de cosas, debo estar preparada para todo momento, así que no puedo salir a ese tipo de niñerías. Bueno Zan, regresemos al palacio de jade tus padres no tardaran en venir por ti, zan…oye zan respo…-pero al ver hacia donde estaba el niño, este no estaba, si no que los tontos cocodrilos habían ido por él- y tenían que ser los tipos más tontos de todo el mundo-

-¡excelente!, ¡la perdimos! no podrá alcanzarlos, pediremos una fortuna por este niño- dijo el cocodrilo líder.

-yo no lo creo. Son demasiado lentos…-se escucho la voz de tigresa a su lado y el cocodrilo vandido miro hacia atrás notando a su tropa derrotada. Todos tirados en el piso y después miro de vuelta a tigresa.

-oye, eso no es justo-dijo reclamando a tigresa y aun corriendo.

Tigresa: al contrario. No es justo que secuestren a un niño…JAH!…-dio un puñetazo en su cara, el cual hizo que soltara al niño y esta lo tomo en brazos. Tigresa y Zan solo miraron a el líder cocodrilo atravesado en un árbol- espero que se les quite la costumbre de intentar secuestrar a Zan. Bien Zan regresemos al palacio de jade-dijo bajando al niño.

Zan ¡wiiii! ¡Trigresa es genial!- el niño abrazo a tigresa de la pierna y de ahí no se despego hasta que llego con ella al palacio.

-es tigresa…-corrigió la guerrera fastidiada con todo eso.

Mantis: ¡ESO ES PO! ¡Lo tienes ahora, estas listo!, ¡ve y díselo!...-

Po: ¡SI! ¡Ahora sí!, ¡este será mi día, me esforzare en que acepte, tigresa será mi novia dentro de 3 dias! ¡yahoo!...-salió emocionado buscando a la "dama" – ¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa!...-llego a la sala de entrenamiento pero no estaba, de ahí, paso entonces al salón principal pero al no encontrarla fue a la entrada del palacio y justo ahi llegaba ella, con un niño pegado a su pierna y tigresa no parecía muy feliz- ehm, ¿sabias que tienes a Zan pegado a tu pierna?.

Tigresa: lo sé. No tienes porque decírmelo, ah estado así desde mi encuentro con los cocodrilos y desde ahí se ah quedado pegado a mí. Ahora si me disculpas...-dijo quitándoselo de su pierna, jalándolo por su ropa y se lo estiro a Po. Dejándolo caer en sus manos- ahora es tú problema, iré a entrenar. Esto fue una pérdida de mi tiempo-

-¡oigan! los padres de Zan ya vienen-dijo víbora llegando con sus amigos.

-oye Po dónde estabas, te estuve buscando todo este tiempo-dijo mono aterrizando junto a ellos también y traía consigo una bolsa de lo que parecían ser papas fritas (¿?).

Po: yo bueno…tenía que, ayudar a mi amigo mantis…-

Mantis: a mí no me metas en tus asuntos.

-pase por aquí, mire está bien…-dijo grulla al hacer pasar a la madre de Zan- amigos, ella es la madre de Zan viene por él…-

Zan: ¡mami!...-corrió a abrazarla y después miro a los 5 furiosos.

-gracias por cuidar de Zan-dijo la madre del joven príncipe, haciendo una reverencia cortes ante ellos- aun no sé cómo podre pagarles lo que hicieron por mi hijo-

-no hay que pagar nada su majestad, proteger a las personas es nuestro deber…-dijo shifu asiendo su entrada sorpresiva como siempre, incluso asustando a Po.

-maestro shifu-dijeron los 5 furiosos al mismo tiempo e hicieron una reverencia en saludo, incluso la madre de Zan y por ultimo Zan al ver a todos igual.

-bueno maestro shifu. Gracias nuevamente, vamos Zan regresemos a casa…-

Zan: ¡si mamá!, oh es cierto, trigresa-dijo acercándose a ella- papá me conto que cuando crezca y cumpla la mayoría de edad, podre decidir con quién quiero casarme, y yo quiero casarme contigo-en su inocensia zan la abrazo de su pierna, lo cual tigresa no supo como actuar ante esa confecion.

Po: QUE!...-pego el grito de sorpresa quedando con los ojos muy abiertos .

Grulla: -el simplemente quedo con el pico abierto por la sorpresa-

Víbora: co-co-co ¿cómo? –dijo tartamudeando.

Mono: -escupió su comida chatarra en reacción a la sorpresa e incluso tirando las papas-

Mantis: q-que valor…- fue todo lo que atino a decir al escuchar al niño

Tigresa: -ella por su parte no dijo ninguna palabra, pues por la sorpresa no le saldría nada coherente-

Zan: cuando este grande vendré al palacio de jade, los dos nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Tigresa: Zan yo…eh…-

Shifu saliendo a defensa de su hija solo emitió un sonido con la garganta.

Shifu: ejem, Zan, pero… para eso falta mucho tiempo, aun eres muy joven. Tigresa, bueno… ella está ya en edad para contraer matrimonio, con alguien de su edad o mayor, no sé si para aquel entonces este aun dispuesta a casarse contigo.

Po: oh joven…-dijo aun sorprendido pero fue golpeado por tigresa en el estomago.

Shifu: deberías conocer a otras chicas, además de ella. Tigresa ahora está muy empeñada en ser la mejor maestra de kung-fu. Aunque si te esfuerzas en ser feliz, toda tu vida será maravillosa Zan-

Zan: ouh…- se entristeció un poco pero fue consolado por la mano de su madre.

Tigresa se acercó a zan, se hinco ante él y poso su mano en su hombro.

Tigresa: no te desanimes zan, ya encontraras ah alguien a tu tiempo y como dijo el maestro shifu, si realmente quieres alcanzar la felicidad con alguien debes luchar por ello y no lo olvides, se amable con todos.

Zan: pero si fuera más grande, tú te casarías conmigo?…-

Tigresa: ¿QUE? Yo… ¡NO!, bueno… no lo sé. ¡Ahg! esto es complicado, quizás… pero si fueras grande, sin embargo no lo eres, solo eres un niño, ah yo…-

-perdone el atrevimiento de mi hijo, su padre le ah contado eso por la noche y se le metió a la cabeza que usted fuera su esposa, tratare de hacerle ver las cosas a Zan…-

Tigresa: yo…no se preocupe majestad es un niño, entiendo…adiós Zan…-

Zan: adiós trigresa…-

Cuando Zan y su madre partieron a su palacio, los 5 furiosos estaban por morir de risa después de eso, pero tigresa los detuvo.

Tigresa: si alguien dice algo de esto, lo agarre de costal de entrenamiento y hoy planeo entrenar to-da la no-che... –amenazo, provocando con eso el huir de todos ahí, bueno, acepto Po que al parecer aun solía ser el más lento en captar.

Po: yo podría ayudarte a entrenar pero… podríamos usar la nueva bolsa de golpear que hay- dijo nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

Tigresa: ¿ayudarme? ¿Te refieres a que tu serás el costal de entrenamiento?, será una practica interesante…-dijo sarcásticamente y tronándose los nudillos.

Po: ajajajaja, no… yo no y, auch. Me refiero que estaré contigo mientras entrenas. Uno no puede estar siempre solo…-dijo mirando a tigresa y bueno…ella tenia una cara seria y molesta a la ves que lo miraba- bien…tú si, ¡pero vamos!, confía en mi, podría incluso entrenar también y seria la practica mas divertida…-

Tigresa: po, solo te diré una palabra…¡NO!...-dijo gritándole a la cara y fue a meterse a la sala de entrenamiento.

Mantiz: lo ciento romeo. Parece que no se te va a cumplir… además, puede que te gane un niño de 6 años…-mantis rio un poco por pensarlo, eso si que podía pasar. Sobretodo si se trataba de que po fuera el rival.

Po: oye…para empezar soy mas listo que un niño, además tengo las de ganar, Zan es solo un pequeño de 6 años, en cambio yo. Jah… ya soy todo un hombre y este hombre tendrá por fin una cita y una linda novia…-dijo con toda seguridad y galanura e incluso mostrándolo en su rostro.

Mantiz: bien, entonces díselo. Recuerda que tienes solo 3 días para invitarla al festival…-

Po: ¡es verdad ya lo había olvidado!...-pego el grito y corrió a la sala de entrenamiento siguiendo a tigresa.

En cuanto a tigresa. Bueno, ella había comenzado su entrenamiento, saltando y esquivando algunos obstáculos con picos. Sin embargo al sentir la presencia de po entrar a la sala, está se detuvo y salto para alejarse de ahí y aterrizar frente a po.

Tigresa: dije que no quería que me molestara nadie…- dijo pegando casi su cara por completo a la de po.

Po: oh bueno es que…yo…mmm olvide decirte algo, que…es muy importante…yo quería…- tartamudeaba al ver a tigresa frente a él y bueno el ponerse nervioso no le ayudaba en nada.

-¡HABLA YA!...-grito tigresa ya harta de su tartamudez al hablar, le era irritante y desesperante.

Po: AH ja!... esta bien, esta bien…tigresa-suspiro para calmarse al comenzar al hablar- en tres días será el festival de primavera y, yo…-

Tigresa solo lo miraba de brazos cruzados esperando a que soltara toda la sopa, pues comenzaba a tardarse y la estaba impacientando.

Po: quiero que vayas conmigo al festival…-dijo al fin soltando

Tigresa: bien… ¿eso es todo?, los guerreros del palacio de jade van a ese tonto festival todos los años para inaugurarlo. Es nuestra obligación ir ese día. Aunque a mi parecer, es una perdida de tiempo y entrenamiento en el kung fu.

Po: en realidad quería que después de la inauguración…tú y yo solos, fuéramos a dar un paseo por el festival…-

Tigresa: ¿estas invitándome a una cita?, ¿contigo?...-al hablar se escucho un poco sorprendida pero se calmo.

Po: ¡!exacto! ¡Ya estas captando! y bien que ¿dices?-

-no…-fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia el área de entrenamiento dándole la espalda a po.

Po: wow eso fue rápido, al-menos ¿podrías pensarlo un poco?…-

Tigresa: ya lo pensé y no. Gracias por la oferta…-

Po: ¡por favor!...-

Togresa: no…-

Po: ¡Por favor!-

Tigresa: ¡NO!...-

Sin embargo, po era realmente persistente y no dejo en paz a tigresa, en ningún momento.

La hora de la cena: tigresa iba a servirse un poco de arroz, pero al abrir el sesto de donde lo contenía, se topo con Po y que ya no había nada de arroz.

Po: por favor…-

Tigresa respondió de nuevo un no, tapando el cesto e ignorándolo.

La ducha: tigresa estaba por meterse a la ducha pero cuando abrió la puerta se topo con el enorme oso panda.

-por favor-

Tigresa: NO!...- dijo soltándole un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo salir volando y caer sobre el gran manantial donde tomaban la ducha.

Entrenamiento: ¡por favor!...  
-¡NO!-

En momento de combate: ¡Por favor!

-¡NO! ¡JAH!..-

-¡Por favor!, por favor!, por favor, por favor!-

-¡no!,!no!,!no!,!no!,!no!,!no!,!no!,!no!-

Po: ¡por favor!-

Togresa: ¡AY, ¡YA! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SALDRE CONTIGO! ¡PERO POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA YA! Y ¡DEJAR DE SEGUIRME A DONDE QUIERA QUE VOY!...-

Po: ¿eh?, ¿es enserio? ¡BARBARO!...-pego un grito de emoción a tal grado que termino abrazándola pero, después la soltó y corrió a salir del palacio.

-¿enserio vas a salir hoy con po?...-se escucho la voz de víbora y eso incluso hizo saltar a tigresa, que por un momento se perdió en ese instante.

Tigresa: ¿que? ¿Hoy?...-

Víbora: si, hoy es el festival ¿recuerdas?... –dijo la chica mirando a tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿ya han pasado los 3 días?...-dijo confundida.

Víbora: si, Po te ah estado molestando por los últimos 3 días, es hoy…-

Tigresa: no puede ser…-dijo golpeándose ella misma con su pata en la frente.

***************** Y en el festival***************************

-les doy gracias a todos por venir…-se escucho de voz del maestro shifu iniciando la inauguración del festival, frente a todas las personas del pueblo, sin embargo tigresa estaba nerviosa, mientras que Po se veía muy ansioso y feliz- que este año sea prospero y de paz para todos…-

El aplauso de la gente no se hizo esperar y después de eso shifu noto a su hija algo tensa.

Shifu: maestra tigresa se encuentra bien?...-dijo mirándola.

Tigresa: que? Yo? Ah, si maestro shifu…solo me distraje un momento…-dijo respetuosamente saliendo de ese estado.

Po: esto- es-¡BARBARO! Iniciemos con los juegos del tiro al blanco…-dijo emocionado y se acerco a tigresa tomándola de su pata y jalándola para guiarla- vamos tigresa! Te reto a darle en el blanco…-dijo alejándola de shifu.

Shifu: tigresa y…Po ellos…-

Mantiz: no pregunte maestro shifu, no pregunte…-dijo pasando frente a él junto con víbora.

La noche para tigresa iba a ser muy larga, el ver a Po comportarse como un tonto y un niño todo el santo festival le hacia perder la paciencia en ocasiones, sin embargo, su mal humor no pudo durar mucho, tigresa no entendía mucho a Po pero solía sacar el lado divertido de ella y lindo cuando estaba con él, en esa noche parecía ser mas notorio.

Tigresa: JA! Muerde el polvo Po, te dije que eras pésimo en esto, sabes- dijo con una ligera sonrisa al verlo.

Po: ¿Qué? ¡No!, un momento, este juego esta arreglado, como puede no caerse las botellas?...-

Tigresa: creo que tendrás que seguir entrenando…- dijo recibiendo su premio el cual era por su mala suerte un oso de peluche en forma de panda, mas bien era un panda.

Po: que bárbaro!, se parece a mi…-dijo feliz al ver el regalo.

Tigresa: en ese caso, quédatelo…-dijo dándoselo sin medir su fuerza, pues dejo a Po sin aire al golpearlo en su pansa, al dárselo.

Po: s-se s-uponia que los peluches eran suaves…-dijo quejándose.

-ah esto no es divertido, jamás podre atrapar uno…-dijo un niño al lado de donde estaban Po y tigresa.

Po: que paso amiguito?...- dijo mirando el juego.

-¡Genial¡ es el guerrero dragón! Seguro el podrá vencerlo! –pronuncio alegre el pequeño al ver a Po.

Po: claro, solo dime la misión y yo el guerrero dragón daré lo mejor de mi!..-

-queremos un pez dorado pero las redes se rompen…-

Po tomo una de ellas y sin pensarlo se dispuso a atrapar uno.

Po: No se preocupen, el guerrero dragón, atrapara un pez para un admirador…-

Tigresa: oye Po no creo que eso…-

Po: ¡watai!…- comenzó a mover realmente veloz su brazo intentando atrapar algún pez sin embargo, al parar se dio cuenta de que en su tazón no había nada- Ey que clase de juego es este?...-dijo molesto al ver la redecilla – oiga esto es de papel…-dijo molestándose con el encargado.

Tigresa: Po, el chiste de este juego es hacer que el papel no se rompa y para eso tienes que ser muy velos y tú eres demasiado lento…- dijo tomando una red y se hinco ante el estanque, tomo posición, no sin antes quitar a Po del camino, claro, golpeándolo con su pata y de forma realmente velos, paso la red por el agua, sacando de este mas de un pez- listo, así es como se hace…-dijo dándole la red a Po el cual estaba sorprendido y mas al ver la red que no se había roto- toma…- dándole los peces al niño- querías eso no? –

-wow gracias maestra tigresa…- el pequeño feliz miro los peces y fue con sus amigos.

Po al ver ese gesto gentil de tigresa sonrió, desde hacia mucho ya sabia como era ella, aunque tratara de aparentar ser ruda, era realmente cariñosa y dulce, quería conocerla de esa manera. Cada que algo así pasaba, para Po era muy especial y emocionante, como una pelea de kung fu.

Mientras tanto el maestro shifu se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

-maestro shifu…-se escucho una voz suave y al ver quien era, se topo con la madre de Zan, el pequeño pato que había protegido en el palacio de jade.

Shifu: princesa…-dijo asiendo una cortes reverencia al verla.

-¿donde esta trigresa?...-se escucho la voz de Zan entusiasmado.

Shifu: oh pequeño príncipe, bueno ella se encuentra con el guerrero dragón y me seria difícil indicarle con tanta gente alrededor-respondio cortésmente.

Zan: ¡la buscare!...-dijo emocionado y salió corriendo hasta perderse por la nube de gente.

Shifu:¡ Zan! ¡NO!...-dijo yendo tras de el preocupado por el niño.

Po: oye tigresa, vamos, tenemos que ir a otro lugar…-dijo caminando con ella.

Tigresa: eh? Bien a donde iremos?-dijo siguiendo a Po y sintió como poco a poco iba alejándose del festival.

Zan buscaba de forma tan entusiasmada a tigresa y al darse la vuelta pudo notarla con Po.

Zan: trigresa!...-corrió asía ella.

Mientras tanto.

-oye mantis, ¿como crees que le este yendo a tigresa con Po?-pregunto víbora al comer una bola de arroz .

Mantis: no lo se, quizás ya le saco los sesos a Po.- confeso.

Víbora: oye no seas tan duro con el chico, esta enamorado…-

Mantis: espera un momento, ¿como sabes que Po tiene una cita con tigresa?...-

Víbora: Po pidió mi opinión hace algunos días, creyó que yo sabría como actuaria tigresa.-

Mantis: vaya, ahora le pateare el trasero cuando lo vea…-

-mantis, víbora…-se escucho la voz de shifu y al verlo, ambos hicieron un saludo respetuoso.

Víbora: maestro shifu en que podemos servirle- dijo mirando a su maestro.

Shifu: zan ah venido con su madre al festival, pero en cuanto pregunto por tigresa salió corriendo por el lugar, encuéntrenlo y llévenlo al escenario, su madre estará hay.

Mantis: como ordene maestro shifu…-dijo junto con víbora y ambos salieron en su búsqueda.

-Po a donde vamos?, ya estamos alejados del festival…-dijo mirando a su alrededor , tigresa se encontró que ese lugar dirigía a un bello puente de madera que cruzaba por un estanque y este era rodeado por varios arboles de cerezos.

Po se detuvo a medio camino del puente y espero a que tigresa se le acercará.

Tigresa: Po que hacemos aquí…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

Po: bueno…quería que estuviéramos solos un momento- respondio mirándola-tigresa yo…-

Tigresa miro a Po, se notaba nervioso y ansioso a la ves, no era raro, pero esta ves si que lo noto un poco extraño.

Tigresa: Po, ¿estas bien? Creo que vas a vomitar.

Po: ¿quien yo? ¡No! Como crees, un momento espera ugk…-se volteo a otro lado pero termino tragándoselo- lo ciento.

Tigresa solo lo miro asqueada, pero al verlo bien, recupero su compostura.

Po: bueno ya…-tomo aire y…

-trigresa!...-Zan buscaba a tigresa entre la gente pero al perderse fue a topar justo al mismo lugar donde estaba con Po. Al verlos ahí el niño sonrió y decidió que sorprendería a tigresa en cualquier momento, por lo que se oculto en un arbusto cerca de donde estaban, pero escucho toda esa plática en especial lo que seguía.

Po: bueno…desde hace mucho…desde que te conocí…ahg el punto es…-

Tigresa: bien, ¿eso es todo? me voy…- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Po: ¡NO! ¡Tigresa espera!...¡ tigresa te traje aquí porque, quiero decirte que me gustas!.

Tigresa se detuvo de seco sorprendida y se volteo mirando a Po.

-¿q-que?...-

Po: desde que te vi por primera vez en el valle de la paz me pareciste de lo más bueno…linda y ¡bárbara! De los cinco furiosos tú eras mi favorita y aun lo eres, te admire por mucho tiempo. Aun te admiro. Cuando me escogieron como el guerrero dragón y pude esta contigo fue lo mejor que me allá pasado, mas que ser un guerrero. Estar contigo todos los días es lo más ¡genial!, y bueno….me has gustado todo este tiempo, hasta llevo tu figura de acción a todos lados-dijo mostrándole la figura emocionado- bueno eso ya lo sabes. El asunto es que…tigresa…¿quieres ser mi novia?...- pregunto al fin.

Tigresa: eh…-no sabia que decir – Po…yo…-

-¡SORPRESA!...-el pequeño ganso salió de entre los arbustos interrumpiendo la respuesta de tigresa.

-Zan…-dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos.

Tigresa: Z-Zan ¿que haces aquí?...-dijo tratando de desviar el incomodo tema para ella.

Zan: vine a buscar a triguesa…-dijo acercándose a ella y la tomo de su pata- vamos quiero ver que ahí en el festival, jjejejej…-la jalo para alejarla de Po, parecía que su intención era que tigresa no respondiera.

Po: ¿que? ¡Ahg! ¡No!...Zany ¡espera!¡ Tigresa!...-fue tras de ellos quería saber su respuesta, pero al entrar al festival se habían perdido ya entre la gente- ¡tigresa!...-

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2: MI PRINCESA

**NOTA:** XD tarde mucho pero al fin aquí esta el segundo capi. Espero les guste.

CAPITULO 2: ES MI PRINCESA

El ruido de la gente en el festival, hacia que no pudieras identificar ni una voz, la música y la gente parecían cambiar de un momento a otro, así que era difícil moverse por el lugar y poner atención a alguna charla seria.

-donde! Donde! DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...- pego un grito en el cielo, el cual hizo que los ciudadanos voltearan a ver, a un panda muy atormentado, por el momento- eh….lo ciento, sigan en lo suyo…-dijo nervioso y corrió a otra dirección, buscando a zan y a tigresa. – Como puede ser posible que un niño me haya quitado mi oportunidad y mi cita.-dijo buscando de un lado a otro a ese par.

Mientras tanto zan y tigresa paseaban por los puestos de juegos que había en una zona especial.

Tigresa iba algo distraída, pensando en lo que Po le había dicho, ese no era Po. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Bueno, no sabía que tenía esos sentimientos por ella, a pesar de que lo trataba mal y quería golpearlo a cada momento.

Tigresa: ese tonto...creo que tanto golpearse la cabeza y golpearlo yo misma, lo han vuelto loco…-dijo para si misma al pensar en la pregunta del panda- Po…-murmuro pensando en él.

Zan: triguesa, me alegra que hayas venido…-dijo abrazando el brazo de tigresa, muy cariñosamente.

Tigresa: eh…ah…b-bueno…cada año tengo que venir, debemos inaugurar este lugar…- nerviosa trataba de alejarse de zan pero, le era imposible, el niño solía hacer que su mal humor desapareciera por momentos- p-porque no vas a jugar algo, quizás mas adelante encontremos a tu madre. .

Zan: eeeeh….!vamos triguesa! Vamos a jugar!...-alegre jalo a tigresa a todas partes.

Tigresa: ahg, tengo que encontrar de alguna manera a sus padres-dijo para si misma, caminando entre los juegos, de un lado a otro, siendo jalada por zan - donde estarán los demás…-dijo buscando a sus compañeros también.

-rayos, esto es imposible, hay tanta gente que me es difícil encontrar a tigresa…-dijo Po ya frustrado- aaahg y esta es la quinta ves que paso por el carrito de domplis, y ya me los acabé-dijo tomando el ultimo- eso quiere decir que eh estado caminando en círculos, ¡aaaaaaaaaah donde están!...-

-¿Po?...-se escucho la voz suave de víbora tras de él.

Po: víbora, mantis, hola…-dijo algo desanimado.

Matiz: vaya, que sorpresa. Todavía estas vivo…- comento en un tono burlón al ver a po.

Po: muy gracioso mantis.

Víbora: ¿Po donde esta tigresa?, creí que estabas con ella y ¿porque esa cara?-pregunto la chica al notarlo algo triste.

Mantis: seguro que tigresa le dio un enorme "no" o una gran paliza.

Víbora: mantis deja de ser tan duro con él.

Mantiz: esta bien, lo siento amigo, ¿sin resentimientos?-

Po: seguro-afirmo el panda, dándole una sonrisa sincera a su amigo- Para empezar tigresa sí estaba conmigo, segundo ¡Zan, apareció justo en el momento en que iba a decirme su respuesta, cuando le pregunte que…-hizo una pausa y miro a ambos lados, junto a sus amigos en una especie de barrera anti chismosos- cuando le pregunte si quería ser mi novia- dijo en voz baja- se la llevo y ahora no los encuentro!- reanudo su voz normal al decir lo ultimo.

Mantiz: enserio Po, me sorprende que aun sigas vivo amigo y quieres decir que un niño te robo tu cita…-

Po: no lo digas así, se oye muy cruel. –dijo algo molesto a mantis, pues lo había estado fastidiando desde hace un buen rato, mucho antes de su cita con tigresa.

Mantiz: oh lo ciento…-

Víbora: su madre lo esta buscando, zan salió corriendo después de que escucho que tigresa estaba aquí en el festival. El maestro shifu dijo que debemos llevarlo al escenario, ahí estará su madre, así que si queremos encontrar a zan, debemos tratar de encontrar a tigresa-

Mantiz: si, es seguro que ese niño este pegado a ella, tiene sentimientos no acordes a su edad por ella, es tierno pero…dudo que Tigresa le corresponda algún día, incluso dudo que a Po le corresponda-

Po: pues no me rendiré jamas. Bien… no me rendiré asta encontrarla…-dijo decidiéndolo, pero al sentir las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- es decir, asta encontrarlos…vamos…-corrió adelante, estaba mas impaciente de lo normal.

La noche avanzaba y las estrellas en lo algo, se hacían cada ves mas. Mientras tanto tigresa y zan seguían en algunos puestos mas, perdidos entre la gente.

Tigresa: ¡aaah! ¡zan ¡!por favor ¡!deja ya de correr!,! debemos ir con tu madre!...-dijo yendo tras el niño que corría de puesto en puesto- ¡ZAN!.

-tigresa!...-la tigre, escucho de repente, una voz conocida, por suerte para ella era grulla.

Tigresa: grulla, gracias al cielo, ayúdame ¿quieres?…-dijo mirándolo aterrizar frente a ella.

Grulla: que sucede?, estoy buscando a Zan, lo has visto?...-

Tigresa: si, ah estado conmigo, pero se niega a ir con sus padres.

Grulla: ¿estas segura, que esta contigo? porque, no lo veo por ningún lado…-miro a ambos lados, e incluso tras de tigresa- ¡aaaaah! ¡No me digas que te lo comiste!...-grito aterrado y rápido abrió la boca de tigresa, metiendo su cabeza casi completo en ella- ¡Zan!, ¡zan! ¡No te asustes te ayudaremos!...-

Tigresa fastidiada, tomo por el cuello a grulla ahorcándolo y lo saco de su boca.

Tigresa: no-vuelvas-ah-hacer-eso!...-amenazo- pero… un momento…. pero si estaba…-comenzó a buscarlo- estaba detrás de mi…!ZAN!- pego un grito molesta-vamos tenemos que buscarlo, se mueve de un lado a otro en los puestos.

Mientras tanto Zan, caminaba distraído por los pasillos en los puestos que vendían chácharas.

Asta que quedo distraído con un hermoso collar de oro y en el centro un diamante rosa.

Zan: que bonito…-dijo tomándolo en manos- se lo daré a triguesa…-dijo emocionado-oiga…-llamo a la dueña, pero está estaba mas ocupada peleando con su mercancía en las cajas, que poniéndole atención al niño.

-que es lo que quieres…-dijo sosteniendo un par de cajas.

Zan: quiero comprar esto…-mostro el collar, pero la señora noto otro articulo diferente, del que le mostraba zan.

-son 5 yuanes, si vas a comprarlo deja el dinero en el mostrador y vete. Estoy ocupada.-

Zan: bueno, papá me dio mi mesada…-inocente dejo el dinero tal y como la señora lo había dicho y guardo el collar en su bolsillo.

-ZAN!..-se escucho el llamado y el niño volteo, encontrándose con Po.

Zan: ¡oh! Hola Po…- saludo alegremente quedándose donde estaba.

Po: Zan, ¿has visto a tigresa?...-dijo alzando al niño- ¡la has visto!...-eso ultimo sonó como un grito desesperado.

Mantis: oye viejo cálmate…-

Po: oh…lo siento Zan…-

-Po, Zan…- se escucho de repente y al voltear todos era grulla que se acercaba a sus compañeros y era acompañado de tigresa.

Po: grulla que hay…-dijo animado pero al ver a tigresa se puso un poco nervioso al igual que ella.

Tigresa: eh…y-yo…iré a dejar a Zan…-tomo al niño apresuradamente y salió huyendo de la situación una ves mas.

Grulla: que, le sucede a tigresa, parece como si hubiera visto algún muerto.

Vivora: creo que es mejor que le des un tiempo Po, una chica no puede dar una respuesta de inmediato.

Mantiz: si, pero en este caso es tigresa. Po ya debería estar muerto, aunque…supongo que vivora tiene razón, dale un tiempo, al menos una noche…-

Po: ustedes creen?...-

Guilla: q-que, ¿de que me perdí?, ¿de que hablan?…-

Mantiz: después te explicare, vamos amigos a disfrutar lo que queda del festival.

Po: ou…está bien…-desanimado fue con sus amigos, esa noche no podría dormir.

Shifu: donde estarán, ya pasaron horas desde que se fueron…-se pregunto el maestro shifu, esperando a sus guerreros con el niño.

Princesa: se-seguro que mi hijo estará bien?...-la madre de zan estaba muy asustada, había estado esperando mucho por su hijo.

Shufu: seguro su majestad, zan estará bien, se encuentra en buenas manos al lado de los guerreros del palacio de jade y si se encontró con tigresa, es seguro que estará perfectamente…-

-maestro shifu…-tigresa aterrizo justo a tiempo con zan en brazos- princesa…-hizo una cortes reverencia- me disculpo, el príncipe ah estado conmigo todo este tiempo…-

Princesa: ¡ Zan!...que bueno que estas bien-abrazo al niño feliz de verlo- muchas gracias, maestra tigresa, estoy en deuda con ustedes una ves mas, bien zan, diles adiós, es hora de irnos…-

Zan: gracias triguesa, me divertí muuucho…-sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

Tigresa: yo también zan, gracias…-dijo cortésmente, algo apenada por el acto del niño y miro a zan irse con su madre después de eso.

Shifu: bueno eso es todo. Por cierto maestra tigresa, ¿todo esta bien?...-pregunto a su hija pues había visto como había salido con Po después de la presentación.

Tigresa: ¿que?- miro a su maestro confundida- ¿Bien? ¿A que se refiere maestro shifu?-

Shifu: bueno, saliste corriendo con Po…¿esta todo bien?.

Tigresa se sonrojo al oír sobre el panda y se puso nerviosa, sin embargo trato de tranquilizarse.

Tigresa: s-si, todo esta bien maestro, no se preocupe.

Shifu: bueno, confió en usted maestra tigresa…vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde.

Tigresa: si, maestro shifu…-

De regreso en el palacio todos dormían cómodamente. Las horas altas de la noche hacían que la luz de la luna arropara ha todo el valle de la paz. Sin embargo la única que no podía conciliar ese sueño era tigresa.

Tigresa se había infiltrado en la sala de entrenamiento, destruía todo a su paso, pero por alguna razón, era golpeada una y otra ves por los obstáculos, asta que terminaba en el suelo.

-no recuerdo haberla entrenado de esa manera…-

Cuando tigresa levanto la vista, noto al maestro shifu el cual le estiraba su pata, ayudándola a levantarse.

Tigresa: maestro shifu, creí que estaba dormido.-le sorprendió el encontrárselo a esas horas, sin embargo mostro respeto en una reverencia después de ser ayudada.-gracias.

Shifu: bueno, lo estaba. Pero presentí que uno de mis alumnos no estaba descansando adecuadamente…que ocurre.-pregunto sentándose en el suelo e invito a tigres a hacer lo mismo.

Tigresa tomo lugar frente a el y suspiro.

Tigresa: no es nada, es solo que no puedo dormir…-mintió la joven.

Shifu: jamás fuiste muy buena para mentir. Puedo escuchar tus palabras, algo te abruma, ¿no es así?

Tigresa: que? No…-ladeo su mirada hacia otra dirección evitando ver a su padre, pero después lo pensó un poco- maestro shifu, dígame algo, exactamente…que es estar enamorado-

A shifu eso le callo de sorpresa y mas viniendo de tigresa.

Shiru: crei que no hacías preguntas y me sorprende que sea esa pregunta la que te aflige en estos momentos. Dime… ¿hay alguien que te interese?...-dijo el maestro. Ahora él era el preocupado.

Tigresa:¡QUE! NO!...e-es solo que bueno…en el festival vi muchas parejas y me pregunte eso.

Shifu dedujo casi en un inicio lo que le sucedía a tigresa y solo se limito a contestar a su pregunta.

Shifu: esa pregunta nadie la puede responder, pero si te diera mi respuesta personal, es, que te llega sin que lo esperes. Estar enamorado, te hace actuar de una manera en la que jamás pensaste, estar enamorado es solo una sensación, que sientes, por una persona en particular, quizás no sea la respuesta exacta, pero en mi experiencia, eso puede ser. Cuando estas enamorado, tu mundo no es mas que esa persona.

Tigresa no lo comprendió del todo pero, trato de respetar la respuesta de su maestro.

Tigresa: asumo que el significado cambia, dependiendo de la persona…-la joven se levanto e hizo una cortes reverencia- gracias maestro shifu, buenas noches…-dijo a su padre- sabe, quizás no encuentre mi respuesta, en mucho tiempo…-confeso mientras estaba de espaldas y siguió su camino.

Shifu: tigresa…-el maestro se levanto avanzando un poco- dime… ¿te ah gustado alguien?...-

Tigresa: en el pasado, había alguien y creí estarlo, pero me di cuenta que solo era aprecio…un gran aprecio y respeto-

Shifu: es algo complicado… pero para descubrir si estas. Realmente enamorada, solo piensa lo que realmente valoras de esa persona, que te agrada de ella, cuanto lo aprecias. Sabes…me recuerdas a una bella flor de loto, tarda en florecer, pero cuando madura y el capullo se abre a los demás, es realmente hermosa y única en la vida. Aun te falta aceptar algunas cosas de la vida, tranquila, todo pasara a su debido tiempo y encontraras a esa persona especial-

Tigresa sonrió ante las palabras de su maestro y padre.

Shufu: ¿quieres beber algo de té antes de dormir?-ofreció gentil mente mientras avanzaban hacia los dormitorios.

Tigresa: eso estaría bien…-

Pasando la noche, el manto negro dejo pasar a un manto azul celeste y la bella luna dejo hacer su trabajo al gran sol. Y como era costumbre los cinco furiosos y el guerrero tragón entrenaban duramente en los palos de bambú.

Sin embargo la única que no estaba del todo concentrada era tigresa y bueno, en el caso de Po eso era normal.

Shifu al ver que su hija caía por quinta vez derrotada, decidió que debían tomar un descanso.

Shifu: bien, descansen, han avanzado mucho, los felicito…-dijo mirando a sus alumnos-sin embargo, maestra tigresa, hoy no esta muy concentrada, trate de mantener la calma, Po, deja de comer durante los entrenamientos…-

Po: Lom-iento-aesto shifu…-con la boca llena trato de responder sin embargo, trago de inmediato- es decir…lo ciento maestro shifu.

Shifu solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación sin embargo, el aleteo descontrolado de Zen llamo su atención y mas aun su voz.

Zen: maestro shifuuuuu!...-sin poder evitarlo el pobre ganso término aterrizando sobre el panda.

Shifu: ¿Zen que sucede?...-a pesar de todo el alboroto, trata de mantener la calma.

Zen: la familia real de zan esta aquí…-anuncio y si poder evitarlo mas termino cayendo exhausto al suelo.

Mono: ¿otra ves Zan? ¿Que no podrían ponerle una correa a ese niño?...-argumento considerando que siempre se les perdía a sus padres. Y fue a recibirlo a la entrada del palacio de jade, junto a los demás.

Al llegar a la entrada los cinco guerreros y Po guardaron compostura, notando que un extravagante desfile de sirvientes y guardias resguardaban una hermosa caja donde venia el soberano del reino de Zan.

Po: vaya que buen desfile…- murmuro al ver todo el desfile en medio de la entrada.

-metros del palacio de jade. Nuestro soberano- anuncio uno de los guardias y los sirvientes hicieron a un lado las cortinas que cubrían a su señor, revelando a un ganso gris, elegantemente vestido llevando en el cuello un collar con una joya rosa.

-¡tigresa!,- exclamo de repente el ganso y salió de su caja- llegando frente a ella.

Tigresa: ¿que?...-miro a sus amigos y después al ganso frente a ella- d-disculpe su majestad?-

Shufu: su majestad, díganos que se le ofrece…- dijo cortes mente al notar la situación.

-no me reconocen, soy yo, Zan, eh crecido!...-exclamo emocionado.

-¡Zan!-todos ahí dieron un grito de sorpresa la ver al chico.

Mono: pero si Zan no era de ese tamaño, ¿como creció tan rápido?-

Tigresa lo miro sorprendida, ya era todo un joven, aunque, seguía teniendo su mete de niño.

Tigresa: pero que te paso, ¿como creciste tan rápido?-

Zan: eso no importa, vine por ti. Tú, da la orden-dijo el chiquillo señalando al guardia anunciante.

-por decreto real, se le a otorgado el honor a la maestra tigresa de ser la futura esposa de nuestro señor y al honorable maestro shifu, el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos, quedan cordialmente invitados a la ceremonia de unión, en el hermoso reino de nuestro soberano, la boda será en 3 días, al atardecer-

Tigresa: ¡Qué!¿ C-casarme?. ¡Pero ni siquiera eh aceptado!-

-lo siento maestra pero, es una orden real…-dijo el anunciante.

Zan: por fin podremos vivir juntos para siempre. Como en los cuentos de hadas, además ya estoy grande, podemos casarnos…- feliz el ganso tomo a tigresa de su pata para llevarla a la caja con el.

Po: a no, esto debe ser una broma verdad, no puedes casarte, ¡eres un niño!-dijo deteniendo a Zan- ahora nos dirás que te paso y como podemos remediarlo.

Zan: ¡yo quiero casarme con ella!...-dijo de mal humorado.

Po: no, no lo aras-

Zan: ¿estas desafiándome?-la personalidad de Zan cambio drásticamente y en un movimiento, lanzo un rayo contra el panda.

-¡Po!- tigresa se preocupo ante ese ataque contra el panda y se solto de Zan.- ¿po estas bien?…-

Mono: ¡po amigo!…-

Mantiz: ¿que fue eso?-

Shifu: algo no esta bien aquí. Zan, te ordeno que nos digas que esta pasando…-

-ah, maestro shifu, no creo que deba hacer esto…-dijo un sirviente temeroso de lo que podía ocacionar ese regaño.

Zan: ¡no!, a mi nadie me ordena nada y soy grande ahora, ¡tigresa y yo nos vamos a casar! y ustedes nos dejaran en paz…-enfadado junto energía de nuevo y un nuevo rayo mas potente callo en el palacio de jade afectando a los maestros del palacio.

Po y sus amigos quedaron inconscientes, no habían visto venir ese ataque, los había tomado por sorpresa.

Zan: tú, trae a la maestra tigresa...-dio la orden y camino de nuevo hacia su caja, recibiendo a la tigre para llevarla consigo- vámonos.-

-tigresa…-murmuro Po, al ver como Zan se llevaba a tigresa del palacio y sin poderlo evitar, perdió el conocimiento.

**CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
